


ART: Lavender panties

by kjanddean



Series: SMPC [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Digital Painting, Lace Panties, M/M, NSFW Art, Stripping, leaking come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Dean putting on a show for Sammy... ends with ruined panties (no surprise there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Lavender panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObsidianRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066508) by [ObsidianRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance). 



> I owe ObsidianRomance lots and LOTS of drunk!Deans. Apparently I still fail at it, because Dean doesn't look drunk off his ass, OR flail-y, OR bad at stripping... AND there is also a general lack of Sam, if you don't count his hands, and some sammy!come. BUT, there is stripping Dean, and panties, I hope that, like, counts as a half win?

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/77624/77624_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/77899/77899_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/78276/78276_original.jpg)

also posted on LJ [HERE](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/34383.html)


End file.
